


A Brave and Threatened Queen

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, Gen, Minor Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prophecy, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana waits by Morgause's bedside and wonders what the future will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave and Threatened Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brave and Threatened Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17425) by Lady_ragnell. 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html).

Title: [A Brave and Threatened Queen](http://lady-ragnell.livejournal.com/9042.html)  
Length: 8:04  
File Size/Type: 4.01 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?93fxz2aaofspfia)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/cjvi)


End file.
